Display panel of a Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) comprises a TFT array substrate and a color filter substrate bonded with each other and a liquid crystal layer filled between the TFT array substrate and the color filter substrate. In practice, display panel units of different sizes may be provided on a same display panel. After the bonding process of the color filter substrate and the TFT array substrate, the display panel will be divided into display panel units of different sizes.
Cell gaps of the different sized display panel units are required to be different from each other. However, when different sized display panel units are manufactured on the same display panel, the cell gaps thereof tend to be the same because the thicknesses of the TFT array substrate and the thickness of the color filter substrate are kept constant, and in this case, the display performance of some display panel units has to be adversely influenced.